A Shadow's Game
by MidnightSolaris
Summary: Midnight's mother has been captured and now Midnight's on a quest to save her. She began not knowing what to expect and ended up with more questions left to answer.


**Hello, I am kinda on hiatus and i just decided to come back...Anyways, I am happy to say that after like six months, I have a new story for you (and it's twilight princess related yay!). I started this story with an intent of finishing this one and as for my other story, well, let's just say that my relations at home help me vent out through the story, or better yet, through all of my stories. Anyways enough talking and here's A Shadow's Game...**

I: Spirits of the Past

"Hey…Listen!" a female voice whispered loudly. "How on Nayru do you plan save Mother if you have an attitude like that of the Gerudo King?" A male voice spoke this time, "What, do you mean your mother? You know, the same person who killed my father?" The female took offence of that and her honey-blond hair was turning more orange than blonde.

"You. Take. That. Back!" she said with an even lower but very venomous voice. "You know it's the truth Night." The male beckoned. "The name is Midnight! I will not be defiled by you and your simple nicknames Fane ." Her eyes were heterochromatic so they seemed ominously hypnotic . Fane had to take a step back when her eyes were glaring at him.

"My mother gave you a home when your father disappeared and she even gave you a name because heavens know that if you weren't given a name by my mother, the goddesses wouldn't of either. Quit your whining and your bitching because she has been more of a mother to you than your actual one!" Midnight flared as her anger reached its peak.

She saw how Fane's eyes suddenly looked distant and cool off almost immediately. "Oh Fane, I'm sorry. I never meant it, I was just engulfed in rage. Come here…" Midnight moved towards Fane and embraced him in a tight hug. "You're nothing like your father. Remember that." She told him, seeming it was meant to her more than him.

"I guess your old habits never die Night, do you remember when we first met? You ignored me and my presence for a whole month." Midnight let the nickname slide, her anger had diminished anyways. She laughed at the thought, "Yeah, the only reason I noticed you is because I got curious as to why I would always wake up with chocolate near my bed stand…"

Midnight started to remember the first day she was told that Fane was being brought home.

"Midnight, come here honey!" a loving voice called out. A little girl with honey blonde hair came running out of a room and walked up to the source of the voice. "Yes mother?" the girl asked. "We are receiving a guest and he is to become a servant here. "What is his name?" Midnight asked her mother. "His name has not been decided but I know that one will come up soon. Would you like to help me?"

Midnight's eyes couldn't light up faster, "Of course! Oh, but I don't know any cool names….." The girl's spirit kind of went down. But mother knows best so Midnight's mother said, "I know, why don't you go and take a servant to the library on the second floor. I think we have names for both females and males inside one the books. The young Twili looked up through her hair which had fallen on her face. "Okay…"

"Come Leo, we must look for a name of the new servant. We should check the nutrition and body function areas first. I bet that's where we'll find the book and probably spend some time there." the young girl told a servant nearby. Her curls bounced and with every step she took. The servant made sure that her hair wouldn't get tied back before she searched. "Good luck Midnight!"

Midnight noticed that Leo was a very obedient type of servant. 'I guess he has something to be grateful for or just something worth dying for…' She kept walking down the hall and looked out of the corner of her eye every once in a while

A guard came in running and stopped right before Midnight's mother. "Pr-princes-s. We have received the child, he's waiting by the Mirror of Twilight landing." Then the guard leaned in to speak into the Princess' ear, "He's also tied in shackles because the guards apparently don't trust the boy. I bet the deities left out the part of him being The Usurper King's son." The princess growled under her breath and whispered back, "Make sure that they don't harm the boy or else they get to hear what I have to say about that. Escort me to where they have him, I would like to see this child."

The guard nodded and said, "Quickly now, they might do something to the boy if we are missing for too long." The Twilight princess nodded her head in agreement and dashed out the door. Although the princess and the guard failed to notice that there was a little girl with honey-blonde hair eavesdropping on their conversation. "So he's someone important huh? Yet the guards treat him horribly. I guess I love my father's keen senses."

Midnight walked back to where Leo was looking for the name books. "Leo, leave the books, I'll do this myself, just go and check who the new servant is. And make sure you don't get caught." she ordered him. Leo got up and left the room with a bow. "As for the new name, I have the perfect one…."

"Where is that servant?!" Midnight flared. She could not stand it, it was almost supper time and her patience was running thin. She skipped her lunch in order to catch Leo here. The girl went as far as to building a book fort with all the books around her. She began to feel the sneezing sensation in her nose for the umpteenth time.

"Bless you…." A quiet voice said. Midnight turned and saw the new boy and was surprised at his features. The boy had short, orange hair but the hair style was slicked back. His eyes were a golden all around the inside with black around the outside. He wore clothing like every other servant we knew, a black robe to cover the body and a bit open towards the upper torso area.

Midnight's eyes widened and she ran off screaming her head off. Tears of fear rolled out of her eyes while she ran towards someone she knew. The boy himself wasn't the problem, it was that he could have been standing there for a while and she had to sense his presence after he said something. She eventually ran into Leo who was bringing some type of sweet towards the library.

The young girl hid behind Leo and trembled and footsteps could be heard. "Midnight, what's wrong? One second I am reading some documents, the next I'm running down the hall because of your screaming. Tell me what's wrong." Midnight poked her head from behind Leo's robe to say, "Mother, there's a boy in the library. He's scared me really bad. I thought he was going to hurt me or something, he's really quiet and I could have died when I think about it. I never noticed he was there and he told me 'Bless you.' So I panicked and ran. I didn't mean to be rude him"

Leo finally moved from his position only to wipe off Midnight's tears. She sniffled and looked up at Leo. "Thank you…" Midna stared down at her daughter before saying with a sigh, "Is that all it is? Well that's the new servant I was talking about, but I can see you never really meant to be rude, but you still have to go apologize."

Midnight hid behind Leo again and stayed there for a while thinking at what she had to say to the new member of the staff. She kept talking to herself and she heard her mother's footsteps walking off. Leo began to move and she turned to see why, but met with a different robe. "Hello, I am a new servant here. It's nice to meet you princess."

Midnight froze and her eyes widened, this was the second time that he had gotten her off guard. "Leo!" she said as she ran towards him. The servant quietly hugged the younger princess with one arm and balanced the food with the other. He eventually let her go and made her face the new servant. "Your mother has given him a name already. I told her you thought of Fane, you kept mumbling that name every few minutes." Leo said.

Midnight turned a bright red, "Why'd you give him that name?! I don't want that to be his name! That's a very special name that only I have access to! I believe that to be my father's name." she said with shock and disbelief in her face. Why would you do that?" At this point, the boy was forgotten of and the conflict here was a name.

Leo just listened as she scolded him and told him about everything. Eventually her complaining had died down and soft snoring could be heard. Leo handed the platter of desserts to Fane and told him in a soft voice, "Take these to Princess Midna and don't worry about this one," he pointed towards Midnight, "she'll warm up to you and she usually isn't this hyper. She has much more composure than this and can be a little cold when serious."

Fane just nodded and walked off to deliver the desserts. Leo on the other hand had picked up the tired little girl and put her in her bed chambers. He was about to walk out when he heard, "Danger…" He turned towards the little girl, but found her face down in her pillow. "Must be my imagination…"

The next day, Midnight avoided the new servant at all costs. Now that she was refreshed and could think clearly, she was ashamed of how poorly she behaved in front of the new servants. She kept her guard up and looked out for all the servants. She didn't want to get caught off guard again. The day had ended and she had managed to avoid any contact with the boy called Fane.

This pattern continued for days and then days turned into weeks, until after a month it stopped. Midnight's body had set up a habit of only speaking with her mother for small periods of time. Losing herself in the library and all of its book from early morning to lunch, with the exception of breakfast of course. She would have Leo deliver her snacks and then lunch to her room or the music room, where she would play an instrument or just sit there staring out the window.

She would go back to her room, if she wasn't already in there, and get ready for bed. Then dream of nothing before she woke up to do the same thing she did the day before. One morning though, she received a small surprise when she awoke. Next to her bed stand, was a small chocolate, not any bigger than a pen or a coin. Curiosity welled up inside her, but she pushed it down due to the lack of trust she possessed. She continued on by with her day, normally, but avoiding Fane had been easier today than most days.

The next morning, she awoke to yet another chocolate next to the original one. Once again curiosity welled up and again she pushed it down. She would not be bought on too easily by a trick, if it even was a trick. Every morning she would awake to a new chocolate and the next one seemed to be bigger than the last. This went on for days and Midnight would still not eat them.

One day though, she asked Leo as he brought her, her food. "Leo, do you know who keeps bringing me chocolates every day before I rise?" Leo had turned around and showed genuine interest. Midnight knew that Leo would not speak to her directly, not even a sound, but she could tell that he knew nothing. She gave a long sigh before dismissing him and let him carry on with his day.

The curiosity had died down to an ember and the spark ignited once again. She just had to know who was leaving her all those chocolates. She made a plan and decided to place it into action right away. Midnight had skipped dinner in order to take a nap so she wouldn't fall asleep when the mysterious person came to leave her chocolate.

It was barely dawn and Midnight had woken up to the sound to her door opening. She kept her eyes closed and listened to only the sounds being produced. There was noise next to her and she heard the sound of something being placed on her bed stand. The figure sighed before trying to move away silently. That was when she opened her eyes and quickly snatched the figure's wrist.

"How dare you intrude inside a lady's sleeping chambers?" she said in a low voice. The figure started to wither and struggle against her grasp until Midnight caught the sight of a full-body robe. Apparently, the figure had anticipated something like this would happen, so it wore a robe. "Who are you?" she said in the same tone. "Show me who you are."

The figure managed to get out of her grasp and ran out of the room. Midnight threw the covers off her lower body and ran after the figure. She said nothing as her footsteps echoed throughout the upper floor. She eventually chased the figure outside on the main balcony up on the eighth floor. "Come back here." She said in a loud voice.

The figure seemed to listen as it stopped and turned around, but without showing its face. Midnight approached the figure and ripped off the hood of the robe. She never thought that what she saw was going to be what she expected, but then again, she didn't know what to expect. The figure was a small boy with short, orange hair but the hair style was slicked back. His eyes were a golden all around the inside with black around the outside.

"Fane?" she asked in shock. "H-Hello…" he answered back. Midnight had to shut down and think about how to approach this situation. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her room. "Come on, I have something for you." Fane seemed jumpy and jittery when she dragged him around the palace.

They eventually reached her room and she sat him down on her bed. "Here." She told him as she handed him a chocolate. He seemed a little surprised at her action but willingly took the treat. She got one as well and they began indulging in the many chocolates she had acquired over the period of time. As the sun rose and shined through Midnight's window, Leo walked into two small children sleeping soundly on the bed. He covered them with the cover, picked up the wrappers and left quietly.

"-ight! -night! MIDNIGHT!" a male voice called out. "Hmm?…" she said as she woke up. "It started raining so I moved us towards a cover. You're not mad are you?" Midnight blinked before actually catching on to what he said. "Huh? Oh no, I'm not mad. As long as we don't get caught out here, we'll be fine.

She sat up and Fane's jacket fell off from her chest. "Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Fane just stared off pretending not to hear what she said. She threw him his jacket and told him, "Don't take off your jacket okay?" He nodded and put it back on.

"What were you dreaming off?" he asked after putting it on. "Huh?" she said. "What were you dreaming of? You seemed to be pretty happy smiling like that." He told her. "Oh, I just dreamt of a good memory." she finished with a smile. "After the rain lifts, we should get going, okay?" she said. Fane just nodded and rested his back on a wall. "Go to sleep Fane, I'll watch out for things, okay?" Fane just dozed off and eventually fell asleep.

"Oh, how life is so bitter-sweet…" Midnight said as she fixed her position to guard and watch.


End file.
